An information processing device such as a server computer including a plurality of storage devices, e.g., solid-state drives (SSDs) or hard disk drives (HDDs), is being improved to have better input and output capabilities.
Storage devices of many types have a power loss protection (PLP) function. Such storage devices having the PLP function include a capacitor in order to prevent a loss of user data caused by an unexpected power loss such as a blackout.
However, inclusion of the capacitor in each of the storage devices leads to an undesirable cost increase.